bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unclouded by my Ideals
is 'Doppo Kunikida character song, sung by Kunikida's seiyuu, Hosoya Yoshimasa. The song is included in ' . Lyrics Romaji= Sa shigoto no jikan da! Yotei doori wo tsuranukeba Konwaku nado arienai sa Kimeta koto wa nasu dake da Saa kyou mo mata yatte yarou ka? Ah sou sa jinmon hari komi to Gyoumu wa byouyomi shinkou de Yatsu ga yosougai wo Motte konakerya kanpeki da Suteta kako yori mo ima wo dou ikiru ka> Tsuki tsumetara sou yuu koto da Riyuu mo ansaa mo Koko ni aru Negau koto nado yuruganai Sono tame ni hashiru dake Waga risou ni kumori nashi Oshiete yaru sa kono peeji mo Joudan nado jikan no muda da Ocho kuru nado gonggo doudan da Nando iwasetara Ki ga sumu no ka itte miro Midareta bun dake Toozakatte shimau no ga Yurusenai kara kangaeru no sa Risou wa kanau tame ni aru Tashou no aragoto gurai nara Ki ni suru na soutei nai da Kosei teki ga sugiru zoto Doyashi nagara mo mukau no sa Kaki todomeru no wa Kono saki no mirai da Kitto omeoba todoku darou Sou darou? Nando kyuuchi ni tatte mo Kusshinai no ga shoubun da Ken'i toka yuu yotegai ga Kono yono naka de ichiban ni Kira de ne~ Kakageru dake ja imi wa nai Koudou wo okosu dake Saa iza shoubu da jinjou ni Soutei no jikan de owaraseyou Donna hibi demo yuruganai Sono tame ni hashiru dake Waga risou ni kumori nashi Oshiete yaru sa kono peeji wo |-| Kanji= 「さあ、仕事の時間だ」 予定通りを貫けば困惑などあり得ないさ 決めた事を成すだけだ さあ今日もまた、やってやろうか ああ、捜査、尋問、ハリコミと業務は秒読み進行で ヤツが予想外を持って来なけりゃ完璧だ 捨てた過去よりも今をどう生きるか 突き詰めたらそういう事だ 理由もアンサーも此処に在る 願うことなど揺るがない その為に走るだけ 我が理想に曇り無し 教えてやるさ―――この頁を 冗談など時間の無駄だ　 おちょくるなど言語道断だ 何度言わせたら気が済むのか云ってみろ！ 乱れた分だけ遠ざかってしまうのが 許せないから考えるのさ 理想は叶う為に在る 多少の荒事ぐらいなら 気にするな想定内だ 個性的が過ぎるぞと、どやしながらも向かうのさ 書き留めるのはこの先の未来だ きっと思えば届くだろう(そうだろう？) 何度、窮地に立っても屈しないのが性分だ 権威とかいう予定外がこの世の中で一番に嫌いでね 掲げるだけじゃ意味はない 行動を起こすだけ さあ、いざ勝負だ尋常に 想定の時間で終わらせよう どんな日々でも揺るがない その為に走るだけ 我が理想に曇り無し 教えてやるさ―――この頁を |-| English= “Alright, it’s time for work.” If I carry out as planned, bewilderment is unlikely, I only accomplish what I decided Come, let’s do this again today, shall we? Ah.. Investigation, interrogation, stakeout, and duties in countdown progress, unless they brought in the unexpected, it’ll be perfect More so than an abandoned past, “How do I live in the now?” Such phrase is something you need to think through The reasons and answers are here I won’t waver on what I desire I only run for that purpose Unclouded by my ideals I’ll tell you—with this page Jokes are a waste of time To make light of this is absurd If I need to say it over and over, I’ll say it until it ends! Only having the disheveled part fade away… Because I won’t forgive it, I’ll reflect on it It exists for the sake of making my ideals come true If it is more or less like a staged fight As expected, it doesn’t matter If I am outnumbered, I’ll beat them while facing forward. I’ll record the future beyond this point If I keep thinking about it, I’ll reach there, right? ( Isn’t that right? ) Many times, even if I found myself in a dilemma, it’s in my nature to not yield to it Something unexpected like authority is the thing I hate the most in this world To tout it isn’t what I mean It’s only to bring about action Well, now victory or defeat is only common Seems like it will end in due time No matter what kind of day, I won’t waver I only run for that purpose Unclouded by my ideals I’ll tell you—with this page Category:Character songs